Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact power supplied electric vehicle to which electrical power is supplied in a non-contact manner from an external power supplying device, as well as to a non-contact power supplying method for such an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open. Patent Publication No. 2014-124003 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2014-124003A”) has the object of providing a non-contact charging device for a vehicle, in which it is possible to suppress the occurrence of radio noise, and to prevent a radio broadcast from becoming inaudible (see paragraph [0005], abstract). In order to achieve this object, according to JP2014-124003A (abstract), a charging frequency changing unit 7 is provided, which enables the charging frequency of the charging power to be changed arbitrarily by an operation of a vehicle occupant, when a device 5 that is carried into the vehicle is being charged with a charging coil. In the case that radio noise is generated, such radio noise is avoided by the vehicle occupant arbitrarily changing the charging frequency.